There has been no reliable system for lateral application of materials produced by mixing two-components that cure relatively quickly after being mixed.
Above all, cleaning a system for applying such two-component materials is especially critical as the residues can only be removed with difficulty after curing.
Consequently, it is an object to develop a corresponding device that functions reliably on the one hand and is easy to use on the other.
A further object is seen to be to provide a device that is suitable for deployment in an industrial manufacturing setting.